No Turning Back
by Aphrodite Black
Summary: Harry Potter/Nightworld/Vampire Diaries crossover. . it's kind of AU like. Check out the crossover story by Slave for Damon also! *CHAPTERS THREE AND FOUR ARE NOW UP!!!* *CHAPTERS THREE AND FOUR ARE NOW UP!!!*
1. Default Chapter

1 Hogwarts- April 1976  
  
After knowing Sirius for sixteen years, James Potter could predict his moves quite thoroughly. He knew who'd be victim to his next prank or who'd fall prey to his rage. This fight had been brewing for the past six years; ever since Sirius had met Severus Snape on the Hogwarts Express. James was defiantly worried about what might happen. Only James was there to stop them if things got out of hand. Peter wouldn't be able to do anything. He wouldn't want to risk Sirius getting upset with him for stopping it.  
  
James really thought that this was unnecessary, and that they should be heading down the tunnel to the shrieking shack at this time to be with Remus. But Snape had tackled Sirius a few yards from the wholping willow, and knocked him to the ground. Wile James and Peter didn't know the exact reason this fight had come up now, they had to suspect that it might have had something to do with the shrinking powder Sirius had put in Snape's Pumpkin juice. It had affected Snape's, err…assets in a very amusing way.  
  
James noticed that Sirius had abandoned all thoughts of a wand, for he'd dropped it to the ground and was making good use of his fists. Snape was startled by this form of attack, but responded quickly by sliding his wand into his pocket and hitting back. The two were soon on the ground rolling over each other throwing almost blind punches.  
  
"I wish you'd die!"  
  
"Get off!"  
  
"You git!"  
  
Snape finally got an advantage over Sirius and planted a punch to his face that should have knocked him out cold. The punch did not have the affect Severus intended. Instead of falling limp, he seemed to get stronger, and angrier. Sirius managed to roll them closer to the Whomping Willow. Now the tree was in the brawl as well. Both Snape and Sirius took several hits from the tree before hitting each other. As Snape reached to wipe the blood from his face Sirius knocked him onto the trunk of the tree. James almost jumped in to stop his friend, but Sirius shot him a menacing look, and James stepped back. They all heard a crack and suddenly Snape's nose was spewing blood.  
  
'He'll never be able to stick that nose up again' thought James bitterly.  
  
Sirius' licked the blood of the side of his mouth, slowly waiting for Snape to retaliate. He knew he was a mess, and what he was doing was 'incredibly immature' as his girlfriend would say, but this was a fight that needed to be won. Snape needed to be taught a lesson. He hadn't meant to break Snape's nose. That was an accident. He knew he had to stay in control but the blood all over the place was driving him over the edge.  
  
Snape slammed Sirius into the trunk of the tree, holding onto his neck and squeezing. "I'll win this time. Not even James in going step into this one." He taunted, squeezing harder. "And there's no Alex to protect you."  
  
James and Peter's eyes went wide as Snape mentioned Alex. If they'd ever said anything like that to Sirius they'd have gotten a broken arm at the least. James, Peter especially, had no desire to see what Sirius might do to Snape. Sirius looked surprisingly calm. But looks are deceiving, James discovered as he looked into Sirius' eyes. His dark blue eyes had gone pale and the fury swirling in them could have stopped Hades himself. As he turned these eyes on Snape, James and Peter were both truly scared.  
  
"I think Prongs might be needed." Peter whispered urgently to James.  
  
"That might just happen." James took steps away from where they were standing. He didn't want to reveal anything to Snape.  
  
Sirius broke from Snape's grip and smiled. It was a toothy smile, and Snape could very well see the two fangs sticking out over Sirius' lower lip.  
  
"James!" Peter hissed.  
  
"I'm on it." He started to run farther away. "Damn Sirius. You had to let it get the bloody far."  
  
Peter watched as Sirius jumped on Snape and plunged his fangs into his neck. Peter wanted to scream, but he just watched as Snape fought to get Sirius off. His head banged against a knot on the tree. The knot. The knot that opened the trap door. Sirius grinned and knocked Snape down the hole.  
  
They both heard hoof beats and saw Prongs coming up to them. The anger seemed to leave Sirius' eyes when he saw Prongs. He barely had enough strength to stand he realized. He didn't want to faint. But he had to.  
  
*~*  
  
"Someone has to get Snape!" James pointed down the hole where Snape had been pushed. Peter Pettigrew shuddered slightly at the thought of traveling down there alone. Of course he couldn't decide which was a worse choice; staying above ground with a vampire, or going below ground to a werewolf.  
  
James knew it was only a matter of time before a teacher wandered out and discovered them, and he had no patience for Peter's state of indecision. "Peter, stay with Sirius."  
  
"What if he wakes up?" Peter nervously eyed the body of their friend. He supposed Sirius wouldn't do anything to him, but he could never be to sure.  
  
"Use a stunning charm- only if he seems out of it. He'll kill you otherwise." Said James. "I'm going after Snape. I don't even want to think about what might happen if he gets it into his head to start walking."  
  
"What about Remus?"  
  
"Peter!" James flashed him a look. "Stop worrying, just watch Sirius. Get him away from this bloody tree."  
  
Peter nodded as James lowered himself down the trap hole. He moved Sirius' body over to the lake. In his robes Peter found a kerchief that he stuck in the water. He rung it out and tentatively started wiping away the blood on Sirius' face. The cuts, Peter noticed, were already healing themselves. His breathing was also changing from a raspy wheeze, back to its normal steadiness.  
  
It was fifteen long minutes before Peter heard anything from Sirius. It was a small, almost inaudible groan followed by a long bout of coughing. His eyes flew open. They were back to their normal shade of dark blue. He groaned again and looked at Peter blankly.  
  
"A-Are you ok?" Peter asked. He pushed Sirius back down. "Don't try and sit up."  
  
Sirius wiped his hand over his face and blanched when he his hand came back dark red with blood. When Peter pushed him back to the ground he was thankful; his ribs hurt too much to breath sitting up. The inside of his mouth tasted like blood that wasn't his.  
  
"Damnit." He murmured, running his tongue over teeth and feeling his two sharp fangs. "God no. Peter…"  
  
Peter turned away and pretended to be engrossed in cleaning his hands in the lake.  
  
Taking smaller breaths, Sirius managed to pull himself into a sitting position. He saw the blood splattered all over his robes. "Peter whose blood is this?"  
  
"Snape's." Peter sputtered. A werewolf's howl sounded in the distance. He was getting to like this night less and less.  
  
Sirius let himself fall back to the ground in a defeated slump. This was not good. It meant Snape knew, and there would be no stopping him from telling the whole of Hogwarts. Sirius could picture Snape laughing at him when he was expelled, and that was sure to happen. Not even Dumbledore would let him stay after this  
  
His ribs started hurting even more. Sirius could feel the power from Snape's blood flowing through him, and decided he might as well use it. He concentrated, and slowly he could feel his ribs heal. On his forehead he got rid of the deep cut, and closed up his split lip.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Sirius hadn't noticed that Peter was finally looking at him.  
  
"Blood." He wasn't about to explain it all. "Where's James?"  
  
"He went after Snape; under the willow." Peter said, stealing a look at his watch. It was twelve o' clock at night. They'd been out for almost an hour.  
  
Sirius desperately wanted to follow his friend, but even though he could stand the world was still carouseling around him. There was another howl and Peter looked pleadingly at Sirius. Peter hoped Sirius wouldn't make them stay out there. Maybe for once they could be and go confess to Dumbledore. Maybe fore once Sirius wouldn't play hero.  
  
Sirius started feeling around his robe pockets for his wand, the remembered what exactly he'd thought about his wand during the brawl. Something along the lines of "f*** the wand. This is what fists are for". He didn't have the strength to get down on all fours and look for it either, so he looked to Peter and pointed dejectedly towards the castle.  
  
"I think I need to see Madam Pomfrey."  
  
*~*  
  
A/n: And there you have the prologue to my new story. If you like it (and say that in the reviews) I'll have the next chapter up by the weekend. Oh, it feels so good to be back!  
  
-Peace out!  
  
Aphrodite B 


	2. Chapter One

(A/N- Remember how I sorta swore to you people that I wasn't gonna write any more HP fan fic until the next boo came out? Well I lied, well not really, but I'm back. I was dreaming one night and all of the sudden my Harry Potter muse comes back from his six-month long vacation. I yelled at him al little and threatened to cut his pay, butt hen he presented me with a great idea and I ended up raising his pay. Anyhoo, my muse told me that there's this alternate Harry Potter dimension where Sirius is a vampire. I immediately jumped up from my bed, yelled 'COOL!', and ran to my desk where my computer was opened to a report on Socrates that I had writers block on. I close the report and this story came into existence.  
  
Over my break from HP fan-fic I've been reading a lot of vampire novels, mainly L. J. Smith's Night World (if you have not read these you must go out and buy them NOW!). As I sat at my computer writing this I decided that this just had to be a Night World/Harry Potter crossover. So I've incorporated a lot of Night World characters into this as well. Also some of my made up chars from my other stories might make an appearance (probably only Less, and maybe Saraan…I'm not sure). They might just have minor cameos though. And I WILL FINISH THIS! I know my last story about the marauders was never finished (I got soooooo bored writing about the past) but I SWEAR this one will be.  
  
Ok, now for a fair warning- this story might get kind of dark, and Sirius will not be the same ever again.  
  
My kid sells term papers to your honor student,  
  
Aphrodite Discord Black (aka- Amori Kyle)  
  
Disclaimer- Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Hagrid, and all other Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling & Warner bros. Entertainment. Thierry, Poppy North, James Rasmussen, Ash Redfern, The Harman's and any other of the Redfern clan I mention belong to Lisa Jane Smith. Alex Redfern, Leslie Black, Amori Kyle, and any other chars that I make up are mine. If you want to use them you're welcome to just let me know first.  
  
1.1 No Turning Back  
  
1.1.1 By: Kendra Black Pettis  
  
2 Hogwarts- 1974  
  
If there was one rule Sirius Black had stuck to in his fourteen years of life, it was that he never cried where anyone could see him. Especially at Hogwarts. He had a reputation to keep. Everyone knew him as the tough, joking, mischief making kid who hung around with the other three tough, Joking, mischief making kids. To let them see him cry would certainly ruin the tough part. But at times like these he had to ask himself if it really mattered that much. Shouldn't one be able to cry at his friend's funeral? James, Remus, and Peter certainly had no problem with it, and they'd probably be all the better for it. Sirius' mum always told him it wasn't healthy to hold things in like he did. And this was Alex that had died for heavens sake. One of their best friends. Wasn't it wrong to feel no emotion, to feel nothing at all?  
  
There were several things he could be upset about. First probably being that there was no body, yet they knew Alex was dead. It was simple, he'd been staked. The only way you could kill vampires. While the body hadn't turned to dust, someone had taken it away. No one knew who. None of the marauders had even been able to say good-bye. The last time they'd talked before Alex died was while playing Chess. Alex had always been good at it.  
  
And the pain, the pain of the stake had been horrible. Sirius had felt it as it was jabbed through his friend's heart. He felt the wood destroying his blood along with Alex's. Then he'd felt it twisted as the murderer decided to torture him. Worst of all he felt as Alex's mind shut down, and went black. Gone forever.  
  
"Sirius," Remus nudged Sirius sharply. "You should let it out, you really should."  
  
Sirius shook his head slightly and listened briefly to Dumbledore, before going back to his own reminiscing. Who had murdered Alex? They didn't know and weren't likely to find out. The ministry wouldn't go all out on this murder case. To them Alex was only one more vampire out of the way. Sirius always seethed at the thought. When he died would he just be one more vampire out of the way? Not that he was full blooded; a half-breed with the blood coming in from his fathers side. It was thanks to Alex he knew this. Funny, all of his close friends were a bunch of weirdos. There was Remus the werewolf, Alex the vampire, and Sirius the half-breed, and James the nutter for hanging out with them all. Sirius felt tears welling up in his eyes. He had to stop thinking about Alex. But it was no use, the tears spilled down his cheeks as he fervently wiped them away.  
  
He'd cried.  
  
3 Muggle London- September, 1996  
  
'…And even if you-know-who is returning as Professor Dumbledore of Hogwarts claims then that is still no reason for contacting the killer giants in the mountains of Switzerland. That in it's self is a murderous plan. Removing the dementors from Azkaban is also a scandalous idea. If we take the dementors out who knows how many other criminals will escape and terrorize the wizarding community. In short this reporter thinks that a. the whole ideal of you-know-who is preposterous and b. that Dumbledore and his followers are half mad and should be locked up in St. Mungus.  
  
Signing off,  
  
Rita Skeeter (special correspondent) '  
  
Remus folded the newspaper in disgust. This woman had no business writing for a paper what so ever. 'Hermione should have kept her locked up' Remus thought to himself. But he knew Hermione was a girl of her word, even if Miss. Skeeter was not.  
  
He looked up as Sirius walked into the small kitchen. Eleven o' clock, not bad. By Remus' count this was the earliest Sirius had ever awoken. It would probably be one of Sirius' good days. He had good days and bad days. Days where he was haunted by the past and cringed thinking about Azkaban, and days where he was the old Sirius from childhood. The Marauder that everyone had loved. Sirius grunted a good morning and grabbed up the newspaper, scanning it quickly, frowning when he read Rita's article—if it could be called even that.  
  
"There's a letter from Dumbledore." Remus pushed it towards Sirius. He took it and read it through.  
  
'Dear Friends,'  
  
I hope this finds you two in good health and with plenty of strength for I have a new mission for you to attend to. You've done well gathering the other aurors but this alone is not enough. We have a tentative alliance with the giants and the centaurs, and while those amount to much we still need one more alliance and getting this one is something I think only you and Sirius can accomplish. I won't explain here; I'd like both of you to journey to Hogwarts today so we may discuss this further. I shall meet you in Hagrid's hut at twelve noon. Floo Power will work there today only.  
  
I remain always,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
As Sirius read the letter Remus took the time to look him over once more as he did everyday to make sure he was still well. When Sirius was clean- shaven with his hair cut to a respectable length he was quite handsome. Except for the eyes he had a young face, as if he'd stopped aging at about twenty-five. He was pale though, but he'd always looked like that. It was the vampiric blood at work.  
  
"I'd like to go over early, now if you don't mind." Said Sirius breaking the silence. "To see Harry."  
  
"That's fine." Remus took his wand from the table and used it to start a fire in the fireplace. He stood, taking some Floo Powder from the counter and pitched into the fire. The fire blazed green as the two men stepped in.  
  
*^*  
  
When they arrived in Hagrid's hut Dumbledore was waiting with steaming mugs of coffee. How he knew they would be there early was beyond Sirius or Remus. Dumbledore gave them each a hearty handshake motioning for them to sit down in two rickety chairs. Sirius noticed Hagrid was not there, but didn't inquire on the subject.  
  
"I knew you'd come early. To see Harry I assume. Well there's Gryffindor Quidditch practice at twelve thirty and this shan't take long. Now I asked you here to talk about alliances. The one I have in mind right now will not be easy to forge, but you marauders always did like challenges. " Dumbledore looked sternly at them. "I know your friend Alex told you both about the Night World."  
  
Remus glanced at Sirius to see his reaction to their old friends name. His already pale face lost color and he gained a blank sort of look.  
  
"I don't remember him mentioning it." Said Remus, trying to recall the name. Nothing.  
  
"Do you Sirius?" Asked the Professor giving him a pointed stare.  
  
"I, um, haven't thought about it in awhile." Sirius lowered his eyes. "Not since he died."  
  
"That's understandable." Dumbledore said gently. "Remus the Night World is a society made up witches, vampires, and werewolves. They live around all of muggle world. The witches are different than those of our society and so are the werewolves but the vampires are the same."  
  
"Except for the Redfern's." Memories came back to Sirius as if Alex was sitting next to him telling him everything. "They're different."  
  
The older wizard nodded gravely. "They will be hardest to win over and this alliance depends mostly on them. Remus, Sirius, for this job you'll have to travel to America; specifically Las Vegas. I'd like you first to talk to a group called Circle Daybreak."  
  
"And then?" Prompted Remus.  
  
"Ah," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "From there I can not help you, for I can't tell the future. From there it's up to you. Circle Daybreak will be able to help you. I have a letter for them; we've been corresponding since last June."  
  
"When do we leave?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Sometime this week if possible. I'll give you time to set your affairs in order."  
  
A skeptical look appeared on Sirius' face as he thought about delving into this world. He wasn't really sure it was smart, but if Dumbledore thought it could be done, maybe it could. 'It's a challenge' he told himself. ' You used to love those.' Of course things had changed. Going into the Night World could also change a person. Sirius had no idea how he'd come out. Worse than Azkaban?  
  
"I have complete confidence in the two of you." Dumbledore said, becoming serious again "But, and Sirius this is mainly for you, be careful. The Night World is a dangerous place, particularly for a vampire who's never stepped into it."  
  
*^*  
  
4 Hogwarts- January 1973  
  
"I cannot believe your mum never told you this." Alex exclaimed, pacing the room before Sirius. "I mean I understand she mightn't have wanted to think about it since your father did leave her…but still!"  
  
Sirius sat in shock on his bed, watching the older boy walk back and forth on the floor. When Alex had said he wanted to talk to him, Sirius had never expected this. Not anything close to this. But Alex told him everything about himself he didn't know. He was a vampire, and so was Alex. At first Sirius couldn't believe it, but as Alex kept explaining it made sense. Why his mum wouldn't even tell him the name of his father, Why Alex, a popular fifth year, even bothered becoming friends with them, maybe even why he was so tempted to taste those blood flavored lollypops they sold in Honeydukes.  
  
"Alex." Sirius finally spoke timidly. "Alex, I don't ever remember being bitten and vampires don't grow. That's what Professor Kyle said."  
  
Alex stopped giving Sirius a slow grin before answering. "You weren't bitten, and that's the best part. You're a lamia; a cousin to the Redfern's. You were born as a vampire. And Professor Kyle was wrong, vampires do age. Lamia do at least, but you can stop when ever you want."  
  
"What about blood?"  
  
"Have you ever had to drink it before?" His laugh rang out. "I told you—we're both freaks. Half-breeds. We don't need blood unless we want power, and frankly I do well with out any. But the decisions yours. I wouldn't recommend it though."  
  
Sirius nodded earnestly. He'd do most anything Alex said. "How'd we come out only half vampire?"  
  
"Lamia can't have children with regular mortals but I guess there's something in a witch or wizards blood that makes it possible, I couldn't give you a real answer. Really it's a good deal. You're stronger than a normal human and have limited psychic ability, but with out the blood lust, and then you add that to being a wizard and you're set." Alex bit his lip, turning his face serious. "I don't think you should mention this to James or Peter. Remus, yes, but not them."  
  
"Why tell Remus and not James? James has been my best friend since pampers! I probably wouldn't tell Peter." Sirius grimaced at the reaction Peter'd given when Remus let them in on his secret. "I've never even heard of this place."  
  
Alex looked at Sirius straight in the eye. "Are you sure you want to know? Once you do. There's no turning back."  
  
"I want to know why I can't tell my friends."  
  
"Aye," Alex sighed. "Well, the rules are the most important: You can do what ever you want with humans, play with their hearts, their minds, their souls, and you can kill them, but you can't tell them about the Night World or it's inhabitants. And you cannot fall in love with them. And this all includes witches and wizards as well, not just regular mortals."  
  
"That's ridiculous." Sirius glared at nothing. "I—"  
  
Alex cut him off with an intense stare. "The penalty is death. Maybe a little torture first, depending on what kind of mood the elders are in"  
  
"I'm not part of them though."  
  
"Yes you are. Maybe only half part if that makes you feel better, but it's there." Alex gave Sirius a small look of pity, and walked to the door. "I'm sorry, but what with these dark wizard rumors that have been going about, what was his name- Voldemort- you need to be prepared. In the past the Night World has been attacked by the dark wizards of this world."  
  
With that he left leaving Sirius still half shell-shocked on the bed. He turned over, getting under the covers but it was a fruitless effort for he knew sleep would not come easily this night.  
  
*^* 


	3. Chpater Two

A/n: Ok, I've changed the format of this fic. I'm not the only one writing it any more. My friend **Slave for Damon** is writing an adjoining story called Lost Love (that's just a working title) and to really understand this chapter (and the characters in this chapter) you have to go read the first chapter of that story (it's in the L.J Smith book section, but just do a search), then you can come back here and read this chapter. This has also become not just a HP/Night World crossover, we've now got Damon from The Vampire Diaries and we might be getting more chars from that series too. It depends on what goes on in my friend's head (she's a crazy one, but a good writer). 

It's also 'cause Slave for Damon and I started collaborating that this has taken so long to be posted. It took us awhile to write it, then we had test preps, midterms, projects, I got grounded, we both took the SAT's, etc, etc. We have hectic lives. But I will keep my promise, and this will be finished. It might take awhile (we've got GEPA's coming up) but it will have an ending.

                It's seventh grade beat down day! (That was the other day and boy was it fun!)

                                                                                                                Aphrodite Black

Hogwarts- September 1996 

Leslie Black was angry. Dumbledore had always been one of her favorite people. He was always kind to her and made wise choices in every thing. Everything except for this.

"Professor" Leslie appealed to him once more. "I know he's smart, and I know he has excellent control, but couldn't you have sent someone else? He told me about those people after we married, and we made it very clear to each other that we wouldn't have anything to do with them, or their world."

"I sent Sirius and Remus because in order to seal this treaty we'll need the Redfern's to agree. They're more likely to be swayed by a vampire and a werewolf than a witch and a wizard." Dumbledore spoke calmly; annoying Leslie even more that he didn't seem to see the peril that she saw for Sirius. "I warned Sirius to be careful and if he does do something…rash, Remus will be there to help him."

"I promise you," He looked directly into her eyes. "Sirius will return to you just fine."

"I still don't know why you sent him. To this Circle Daybreak?" Leslie sank into a plush chair in front of the old wizards desk.

"I believe your husband quite capable Leslie. That's why. I do not think he will run into any problems." Dumbledore took her hand in his. "Sirius has taken blood but once and…I doubt he will start doing so normally. I know the Night World can be dangerous."

Las Vegas, Nevada- Late September 1996 

You can pass into many world and cultures, but whether you're American or British, Muggle or Wizard, gambling is all the same. You may have never gambled in your life, or you may be an addict, but when you step into Las Vegas, Nevada you're instantly drawn to the numerous brightly lit casinos. And the best part is, there's something for everyone. You can do, Rome, Paris, or India. If you're a Trekie go play at Quarks on the DS9 Promenade in the Star Trek Hilton.

Sirius happened to be the type of person easily swayed by those bright lights and alluring showgirls and to his dismay he was traveling in dog form attached to a leash, as was the law in Las Vegas. Remus held him steady when he tried to run towards one casino or another. He calmly explained 'Snuffles' that he could go gamble away his life savings _after_ they met with their contacts. Of course, Remus really was handing the nicotine to the addict, seeing as their contacts had said to meet them at the Luxor Resort by the slot machines.

They moved quickly through the tourist packed streets; the Luxor was only a ways down. Remus had to stand outside for a few minutes after they reach the hotel, calming Sirius down. Being in dog form always affected him oddly, but this time more so than usual. When the entered through the revolving doors the bellboys and muggles around them only say Remus and a rolling suitcase, not a bear like black dog. 

Remus found himself often resisting an urge to yank Sirius' leash just a little harder. He seemed awfully jumpy, and Remus could only assume it was because the only thing on his mind right now was the Night World. They'd had a terrible roe the other night when Remus had asked Sirius to stop pacing though their hotel room. And it was only after this that Sirius had sat down and finally said to Remus "Moony, I'm scared". Now it had taken Remus a few seconds to recover from these words. Sirius admitted he was scared, just about as often as he shed tears in public. Dumbledore's words of caution had sunk straight into Sirius' heart, and now they were slowly spreading into his every thought. While a cautious Sirius was good, a nervous fidgety Sirius was not. Remus was calm; not nervous. He wasn't as connected with the Night World as his friend was. Of course, not that he thought about it, that could be to his disadvantage.

The slot machines were easy to spot. Bright, with gold trim, they stood out in the room. They were looking for a girl. Remus knew that. Supposedly she was supposed to have dark brown skin, and long hair. She'd be playing the slot machines, and the first thing she do when she met them was ask them to buy a black rose. That's how they'd know it was her. Other than this, she wouldn't stand out.

The duo looked at the slot machines. Sirius saw the girl first, giving Remus a small nudge on the leg to point her out. Remus gave a small gasp when he realized that she looked about seventeen. She was wearing muggle clothes; a tank top with an oversized boys shirt covering her shoulders and jean shorts that hugged her hips. Headphones covered her ears and she was dancing to the music as she let the slot machine gobble her nickels. Her hair was in waist length cornrows with black and white beads on the bottom that clicked as she bobbed her head to her beat.

"She should be in a school somewhere." Remus murmured so only Sirius could hear. Sirius nodded in agreement. Remus shrugged, but made his way through the crowds to the girl. She didn't notice their approach at all, and jumped holding her hand to her heart, blinking wildly all along when they approached.

"Would you like to buy a black rose?" she asked them sweetly when she'd regained her poise. "One twenty-five each." 

"No thank you." Remus replied, glad they'd gotten the right person.

The girl removed her headphones and shook her head. Sirius put a paw to his sensitive ears as her headphones continued to blast music. Remus and their contact shared silence for about ten seconds before she broke the pause.

"I figured you wouldn't." she said genially, then looking at Remus' confused face she added. "Buy a rose I mean. Don't know what I'd done if you'd said yes. I didn't bring any with me. I'm Kendra Harman by the way."

Remus held out his hand to her. "I'm Remus Lupin."

The shook quickly and Kendra looked to the Dog at Remus' feet. "And who's your cute little friend here?"

"You can see him?" Remus asked, worried that his spell wasn't working.

"Should I not be able to?" Kendra crinkled her brow. "He looks like a black bear!"

"Not so loud please." Remus warned, looking around wearily. He then turned to look back at his contact. "Um…forgive my asking, but exactly how old are you?"

Kendra laughed suddenly. "Sixteen. I'm a junior at high school back in NJ. My mom practically forced me and my friends to come out here, but it's ok. We're missing a bit of school at least, or Amori, Rowena, and I are. I d'know about Damon." She returned her attention back to Sirius. "So what's his name?"

Remus was startled at the sudden change of topics. 'I'm going to get whiplash, if she does that too often' he though wryly to himself. "Do you have someplace where we can talk a bit more privately?" 

"Sure." Kendra placed the bag of nickels she was holding on top of the slot machine and gesture for Remus and his dog to follow her. "I truly hate gambling." She explained as they walked. "But my cousins own practically the whole of Las Vegas, so I'm here often. Turn here."

They turned into a hall lined with elevators. Kendra waved to the doorman as they stepped into an elevator at the end of the hall. It wasn't as nice as any of the other ones Remus noticed, and it seemed to lead someplace different.

"This'll take us to my suite. It's very secure." Kendra assured Remus as they rode upwards.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened reveling a spacious room. Kendra led them into the room and sent the elevator back down to the lobby.

"Kendra!" A voice rang through the room as soon as they stepped in. "That you?"

"Yeah Ro." She turned to Remus. "That's my sister Rowena. She's probably in the bathroom or something. My other friends are across the hall in their room. They were out late last night, so they're sleeping in." Kendra moved to a large wood desk and pulled out a chair, gesturing for Remus to sit. She kneeled next to Sirius and started stroking him absentmindedly. "So what's his name?"

"Sirius Black." Remus said. There was a small pop and next to Kendra a man appeared. Kendra jumped backwards to the bed in the middle of the room. 

"Oh my God." She breathed heavily. "Sirius Black. You mean the murderer, Sirius Black. Are you crazy?"

"He's innocent." A door behind them opened and a tall woman stepped out. "Hey Uncle Siri." 

"Uncle Siri?" Remus mouthed at Sirius. Sirius shrugged, reaching back into his memory trying to find Rowena.

"Innocent?" Kendra raised her eyebrows. "Ro, what're you on?"

Sirius stepped forward. "She's telling the truth. I was framed."

"Betrayed is more like it." Remus said darkly, thinking of a certain rat.

Rowena came in and sat on the bed beside her sister. "He's a prankster not a murderer. He and Alex were terrors that summer."

Something clicked suddenly in Sirius' mind and suddenly he remembered Rowena. She'd been the little raven-haired girl who'd clung to him the whole time he'd stayed with Alex the summer before his fourth year; the year Alex was killed. She'd called him Siri because she couldn't quite make out Sirius yet. He couldn't recall Kendra, thought that made sense. She _was_ only sixteen.

Kendra and Rowena did look related at all. While Kendra was dark, Rowena was a pale tan, not a sickly color, but enough to look like a porcelain doll. She wore her black hair in a tight bun that reminded Remus of Minerva McGonagall. She was about six five while Kendra was a more average five seven. Kendra seemed to be more of a tomboy, and Rowena was just the opposite. The only thing the two seemed to have in common was their eyes. Both had eyes that were a violet color that you didn't usually see on a person with out contacts. It was a misty purple that looked perfect for both of them.

"You were on America's Most Wanted." Kendra spoke to Sirius. "They're not inclined to put innocent people on that show."

Remus sighed. "One of our 'friends' managed to send Sirius to Azkaban for thirteen years, and get the order of Merlin to boot."

"What?" Kendra asked.

Rowena looked worriedly at her sister. "Did mom tell you anything about this?"

"Nope." Kendra glared at Rowena, jumping up from the bed. "I'm just the contact, remember?"

"I'm sure she didn't mean it like that." Rowena attempted to console Kendra. "She couldn't have possibly not told you anything. That's dangerous, we're dealing with powerful evil here."

"Evil?" 

"Voldemort." Sirius said simply, meeting Remus and Rowena's eyes. 

*~*

_Suburb outside of Las Vegas, Same Day- Night_

James Rasmussen crouched low in the bushes, ignoring the thorns drawing lines into his skin. Something was happening in the house across from him, and he intended to find out what it was. The fact that the two women who lived there were Daybreakers, worried him even more. 

The front door slammed and two men in dark hoods walked out and moved around towards the back of the house. James listened carefully, but couldn't hear them saying a word. Earlier he'd seen at least seven hooded men enter the house, so he was sure there were at least five still in there. A strong feeling told him that the hooded figures weren't normal people, so James wasn't sure if trying to get any closer to the house was such a bright idea. Probing their thoughts would've worked if he weren't so weak. He'd been on his way to feed before he'd begun this excursion into the bushes.

A muffled scream made James jump inside the bushes. It had come from inside the house. James watched to see if any more of the hoods were going to exit the house. None did, but as he watched, a bright flash of green light erupted through the windows. 

'Dinner's gonna have to wait.' James thought, stealthily making his way from the bushes and crossing the street. He climbed the stairs to the house, listened for a moment, and then, with a sharp twist of his wrist opened the door.

The house was silent and dark. So dark James almost assumed he'd been seeing things when he'd seen the green light. James saw no sign that anyone had even been in the house in the first place, and certainly no sign of any struggle. He had heard a scream, hadn't he? He was sure he had. 

"Gwen, Meg?" James called out to the women. There was no response.

He went through the dark parlor to the kitchen in the back of the house. The lights were on in the kitchen, but they were dim and flickering. James shivered; the feeling of death was strong in the room. The chairs around the little table island in the middle of the kitchen were scattered, they were the only things out of place. There were two big cabinets on the side of the island, and James opened them, halfway knowing what to expect.

Two bodies tumbled out at James' feet. Both female. James pulled both of the bodies out and laid them out next to each other. There were no pulses and they were beginning to get a deadly cold feel. But other than that, they were perfectly normal. They hadn't been smothered or strangled, their lip and faces weren't tinged blue. James couldn't find any thing else that would've have killed them. No stab wounds, their wrists weren't slit; there were no neck markings of a vampire or an average serial killer. The women were only in their twenties and to young for heart attack or anything of the like.

"So what'd those guys do to you two?" James muttered to the quiet room. "And where the heck did they go?"

What James did not know was that outside in the sky above the house a sickly green symbol had appeared. A skull with a serpent emerging from its mouth was hovering in the air and witches and wizards everywhere would wake in their beds the next day to discover that fourteen years of peace was now truly over.

A/n: For the next part of this story go read chapter two of Lost Love (when it comes out of course). Say it with me now… the next part of this story will be chapter two of Lost Love, not here. Got it? Good! Thank you. Please R/R


	4. Chapter Three

*~* Las Vegas, The afternoon of the next day 

"They've been here two days and you've got them involved in a murder case?" 

"You got it." Kendra smiled at James and took a bite of her burger. "Hey, Amori volunteered, it wasn't really my fault."

James laughed at his cousin. "Do you two do this kind of thing often back home?"

"Only met her a year ago James." Kendra reminded him, sipping her soda. "Now, tell us about last night again."

"I told you everything." He said exasperated. "The only thing I can't figure out was that green…fog, I guess…floating above the house when I left. It looked like it had been a shape, but it'd mixed together in the air and I couldn't make it out."

"You didn't mention that last time," The third person at the small table spoke. 

"Is that important Remus?" Kendra enquired

"Very, important." Remus looked at the two teens. "Kendra, you remember what your sister told you about Voldemort. Well what James saw was his symbol. Before it fades to fog it has the shape of a skull with a serpent coming from its mouth. It brings dread to our community. All the witches and wizards on this side of the country should know by now. I'd have known if I were getting the American wizarding paper delivered."

"So you think this evil wizard killed the two women last night?" asked James.

"Not him exactly." Remus grinned sadly. "No, Voldemort doesn't dirty his hands with random killings. He does the ones he thinks he'll enjoy the most. But his followers, Death Eaters, love the petty killings. Those are probably the people you saw in the dark hoods."

"Is there police tape around the house yet?" Kendra looked to James.

"There has been since about one this morning when I called the cops." James started at Kendra. "And you're not sneaking through. I'll hold you back myself if I have to."

She glared slightly. "I wasn't really going to do it. It was just a thought."

"I don't think there's much any of us can do right now." Remus told them sensibly. "We'll have to wait for them to…"

Remus stopped as James jerked his head to the side. Kendra and Remus followed his gaze across the cafe and found themselves looking at a table vacant but for person. He was tall and skinny with a thick main of brown hair, but James wasn't looking at his size or hair, but his face. The mans C shaped scar was practically screaming at James.

Kendra touched James' arm, drawing him out of his trance. "What's the matter? Is that some one you know?"

  
"He was one of the hoods." James watched as the man stood up and started out of the restaurant. "I saw his scar."

"It was pitch black-" Kendra started to protest.

"Night vision." Remus said remembering how good Sirius's was. "I don't recognize him though. If you two don't mind, I'd like to follow him for a ways."

"Ok, lets just be done soon. It's getting dark." Kendra warned.

James shrugged; his mind was still following the scarred man. "Yeah fine, lets just go."

Remus put some money down on the table to pay for the meal then the trio hurried out of the restaurant. The man was out of sight so James used his mind to lead them until they saw the tall man ahead of them. If he knew that he was being trailed, physically and mentally, he didn't give any sign. He just continued on to his destination. The crowds on the streets hindered their progress, but not too much. When the man made turns they were able to follow, when he went into the MGM Grande they were able to follow.

The scarred man avoided the glitzy glamoury parts of the hotel. He went from the glittery lobby and the equally shining elevators to a narrow corridor that everyone else seemed to be avoiding. He turned to look behind him once, and then ran down the hall.

"Is this hotel Night World operated?" Remus whispered as the slunk down the hall after the man.

James shook his head. "Not that I know of. Why?"

"Our two worlds are supposed to be trying to build an alliance against Voldemort. It wouldn't look good politically if we found Death Eaters meeting, as I expect we're about to do, in an establishment of the Night World." Remus explained in a teacher like manner.

Kendra gestured for quiet. "There." She pointed confidently to a slightly cracked door. "The magic flowing from there is smothering, and not in a good way."

"For a witch who doesn't use her powers, you're very good at that physic aura thing you do." James said softly, but sarcastically all the same.

"It's a gift." She shrugged off the comment carelessly. "Now listen."

The three settled against the wall for the next fifteen minutes picking up only the barest of phrases from the room, but the phrases were spoken with a British accent. This was good; it might mean that like fourteen years ago, Voldemort hadn't been able to gather a large support in America. Remus assumed that they had sound proofing spells up, but very poor ones. When it sounded like people were going to start leaving the room they hurried back down the hall. Remus decided that this too was a spell; the hallway didn't seem to be part of the hotel and moments later when a dozen or so men and women stepped out of it no one batted an eyelid

"I wonder if that corridor is there constantly." Remus asked, remembering the always moving and changing passages and staircases of Hogwarts.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Kendra asked in a disbelieving voice. "Hallways don't move."

Remus explained his reasoning on the corridor while they walked back towards the Luxor hotel. Kendra and James were still skeptical when they reached the building, but Remus had a feeling they'd be more receptive in the morning.

*~*

 Large Cottage just outside Banshee Wood, Brisk September morning 1995 

"You know we're not to go." A woman wagged her finger at her companions.

"Of course we know that." Another woman shrugged while sipping her tea. "Doesn't mean we'll listen. Dumbledore figured that one out long ago."

The third of the group knew she was expected to play tiebreaker. Truthfully she knew not what to say. The matter in question did not concern her as it did the other two. "Well," she started slowly as the other two pierced her with their eyes. "Going might endanger them more, and personally I can't go, so count me out anyway."

"I thought you were with us full an' full!" Exclaimed the rule breaker. 

"I am, but I stand more on Saraan's side. You shouldn't go Less, and if you do you're on your own." She said with pursed lips. "I will personally owl Dumbledore if I even suspect you of it."

"Oh…!" Less growled, and stormed out of the parlor.

Saraan turned to the woman that had angered Less so much. She shrugged at her friend. "Maxis, you do realize that you've just given her all the incentive she needs to travel to America."

Maxis gave a small smile. "Oh but see, she won't be going anywhere. I've put some powerful hexes on that house of theirs, and I took the levitating charm off Siri's bike." She laughed. "Though I'd like to see her try and fly that thing over the Atlantic _with_ the levitating charm."

"Maxis, she's going to kill you." Saraan stated blandly. She needed no emotion to emphasize the point. Both women knew that Less would come after the hexer of her house and her husband's bike.

"Yes, that is a shame." Maxis shook her head still smiling. "But before she performs _Avada Kedrava_ she'll have to tramp through the woods a bit. That's where I'll be for the next few days. So if you'd be so kind to tell her that…"

*~*

Maxine Johnson, famed bounty hunter and sometimes mercenary, slunk through Banshee Wood enjoying every second of it. Birds sang in the trees around her, foxes snuck in the bushes next to her, and furry little rodents scampered at her feet. Around her shoulder she carried her crossbow and a quiver. Around her waist were two daggers and a coil of rope. Of course her wand was there, but she rarely used it when she was on a job. Death Eaters were never expecting a muggle arrow to pierce their skin; they would always expect a curse. Her crossbow was so infamous they called it _Unforgivable_ and they called her _The Giver._ A dying Death Eater told Maxis that it had been shortened to 'The Giver' from 'The Giver Of Death'. Maxis tended to prefer when Sirius, Remus, and James had teasingly called her Robin Hood.

The marauders had been her older brothers throughout Hogwarts. They'd each been something to her, even Peter, so Maxis felt almost guilty about telling Less to stay away from her husband. But, Maxis chided herself; it was for all of their own good. Though Less didn't know Sirius had written to Maxis updating her on the situation and asking her not to disclose the information to his overzealous wife. The process of getting the people to agree to an alliance was proceeding slower than Sirius and Remus would like. Neither Remus or Sirius had disclosed Maxis the exact people they were trying to forge an alliance with, and their wives were being tight lipped as well, but Maxis was determine to find out. And being woman with her connections and contacts it wouldn't be long. There were pros to being a merc. 

'Back to the mission' Maxis reminded herself. There was a reason why she was creeping around the forest after all. Her farm cottage sat on the edge of the forest and by looking at the white picket fence that surrounded it one wouldn't assume that the property extended very far. But it did. The whole of the forest belonged to her; it came with the house. She loved the wildlife that it brought but didn't like the trespassers that it contained. It was some very unlucky trespasser that she was after right now. Chickens were disappearing from their coop nightly and Maxis knew that it wasn't an animal taking them. There was someone in her woods and she didn't appreciate it.

Maxis stepped onto a spot that she knew was almost directly the center of the woods. Her chicken thief was nearby, she could tell. She almost reached for her wand but changed her mind and reached for her crossbow. She wouldn't shoot the person, just scare them a little and force them off her property. After a few more steps she could clearly see someone curled in a clump of ivy. Poison ivy, Maxis noted, chuckling to herself. The person was male and he was leaning against the trunk of a tree whittling with a small penknife. Maxis took her dagger from its sheath and slid it up her sleeve just so it'd be ready. He possessed a wand but it was thrown haphazardly over his knapsack, which was out of his immediate reach.

"I want you off my property." Maxis greeted the man with a growled order. She pointed her crossbow at him to accentuate the point.

The man gave a jump, and he gulped when he saw the feral looking woman and her crossbow. Maxis relished his reaction and jabbed her weapon closer to his face. "Start moving. If you're still here by nightfall things won't be going well for you. That gives you about three hours to get out."

"Sorry, so very sorry." Frantically he started throwing things into his rucksack. Maxis eyed him warily as he packed his wand. "I wasn't aware this was private property."

"Yes," Maxis said sarcastically. "Those chickens just happened to be in a well kept coop next to home with lights on, and a car in the driveway. No you couldn't have possibly realized it was owned." 

"I was hungry." The man said quickly. There was something in his movements that alerted Maxis' animagus senses. The wolf inside her told her that this man wasn't safe.

Maxis started to pull back the trigger on her bow. "Give me one reason not to shoot through the heart right now."

"Oh, miss, I'm sorry. I'll repay you for the chickens. I swear." The man knelt on the ground reaching a hand up to her. 

Maxis disliked people kneeling to her. She didn't like when people begged for their lives like that. If people were going to ask for mercy Maxis thought it should be nice and proper, standing and ready to accept death if she should choose to supply it. She glared down at the man and reached to pull him up by his upraised hand. But when she grabbed it, it immediately slipped out of her hand…like metal.

"Finite Illusion!" Maxis grabbed her wand and yelled the spell. She mentally cursed herself for not seeing it before. She was, after all, Hogwarts very own 'Mistress of Illusions'. Some mistress she was, couldn't even see when someone was using one. Was she loosing her touch? Maxis debated the issue while the illusion left the man.

When the illusion was gone Maxis was left with a pudgy middle-aged man. Though the rest of him was seemingly normal, his right arm was a sliver metal as if he'd lost it in an accident or something. His hair was graying and there was a bald spot starting to form on the top of his head. His eyes were a blue, not like Sirius' blue eyes, these had none of that magical light in them. The kind of light that made you instantly like a person. The mans blue eyes were like watered down wine; it just wasn't all there. But what caught Maxis' eye the most was his left hand. He only had four fingers.  (A/n- if you didn't know who it was three paragraphs ago you'd better know now!)

Maxis made the first move. She stole his sack right from his hands. Reaching in, she grabbed his wand, snapped it and through the pieces towards a pair of birds. They took the sticks up to use in their nets. Next she changed the arrow quickly in her bow. She needed a different arrow, a special one, and this was it.

"You are such a dead bastard." Maxis hoisted her crossbow at her enemy. "And I know what you're thinking, I won't shoot you in cold blood, but I will. I'm a merc, I kill for a living." She pulled the trigger all the way back just as the little man disappeared with a pop. Her arrow went with it.

"Wandless apparition." Maxis muttered to herself. "The rat would know how to do it."

Her arrow had gone with their old friend; Maxis took solace in that fact. The arrow had been spelled so that she'd be able to find its victim at anytime, at anyplace, and for any reason. It was undetectable and couldn't be removed unless Maxis gave her permission, and there wasn't anyone in the world who could get her to take her one and only tracking device off of Wormtail, no one.

She searched his campsite, looking for anything of consequence. A roll of parchment trapped under a rock caught her attention. Maxis nudged it with her knife at first to make sure it would blow up if she touched it. At finding it safe she grabbed it eagerly and unrolled it. It was a letter with explicit instructions on the back for its carrier _not_ to loose it.

"Wormtail was never good at directions." The merc said to herself as she read the letter.

_Jareth,_

_           Our master would greatly like for you to dispose of another pesky semi-human. It involves traveling far, but it is a small sacrifice at our lords service. Please perform the killing curse on Kendra Harman. It is in your personal interest to do so, as she has passed on information to three individuals that could imprison you for your 1974 killing. More information including your destination will be sent by further messenger._

_                                                                                -KCX_

Maxis stuck the note in her belt loop and shouldered the crossbow. She kept her dagger out as she made her way back home. Her 'to do' list for today had just changed drastically. True she'd accomplished her first task- she'd gotten rid of her trespasser, but now she had head home and pen letters to Albus Dumbledore, Sirius' godson, and of course Sirius himself. In their correspondence Sirius had told Maxis that a girl named Kendra had been waiting to meet he and Remus in Las Vegas. Maxis also knew that Sirius was working on finding out who'd murdered Alex Redfern. Alex had been murdered in 1974. Maxis wondered which Sirius would consider more important, the fact that she could find Wormtail for him anytime he wanted, or that she knew the name of Alex's murderer? 

"Two birds with one stone." Maxis said in a singsong voice as she headed back to her home. And to make things even better, in the back of her mind Maxis knew that wherever Peter Pettigrew was at the moment he was getting one hell of a case of Poison Ivy across his ass.   

*~*

A/n- well, how do you like it? No one reviewed the last chapter so I don't know how you people like the story. Please review! I live for reviews! Also if you leave your e-mail in your reviews I can let you know when the next part of this will be up. Ok, um…the next part of this will be here, not in Lost Love, here. Got it? Also It might take me awhile to get the next part up because we have GEPAs (that's Grade Eight Proficiency Assessment for those of you who were lucky enough to live in a state where they don't exist) coming up and that means that my parents will insist that I'm in bed by nine and there will be no nighttime writing (night is when I do my best writing. I'm very nocturnal). Our teachers aren't allowed to give us homework during the GEPAs though, so I'll be able to write when I get out of school depending on my moods. Standardized tests are stupid. Did you know that?

 What's also very depressing is I'm in a movie drought. Showtime comes out on Friday but then there's noting until Spiderman and that's in May! This saddens me and makes me babble in author's notes. Oh great, my bro wants to use the computer. He wants to get on The Magic School Bus Explores the Ocean. Tell me what is more important? My author's note or the Magic School Bus? Add that this is my personal PC he wants to use and this becomes even more preposterous. Oh well, I guess I'll get off. I want to finish my new Anita Blake book (have you people read this series?! It's soooooo good, especially Narcissus in Chains) and I do have been meaning to read Time Enough For Drums, so I guess I'll go now. 

                                                                My karma ran over my dogma!

                                                                                                Kendra Black Pettis (aka- MJ)

 


End file.
